One Way Or Another
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: The matriarch of the Collins family is captured by an evil witch with a grudge against Barnabas Being used as a bargaining chip is bad enough... but if that all her captor wants from her? Based on the 2012 movie. Elizabeth/Angelique
1. Chapter 1 Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Collins Stoddard always checked her gun before she went to bed.

Other people had nightly rituals like brushing their teeth, listening to relaxing music or having a glass of milk before bed.

The matriarch of the Collins family however, slept more soundly knowing her shotgun was nearby and loaded incase she ever needed it.  
That task done she changed into a long white nightgown, sat in front of the vanity and ran a brush through her hair.

The mirror showed bright blue eyes, long slightly curly blonde hair and fair skin that was still soft and smooth. The years had added a few lines around her eyes and mouth, but Elizabeth was still a very lovely woman.

Once she had finished brushing her hair she slid into bed and turned off the lamp on her bedside table.

She was just drifting off to sleep when she felt a draft of cold air. Her eyes opened and she sat up in bed. The window was open. She frowned. She could have sworn she had closed it before going to bed.  
Slowly she walked over to window and looked out of it before sliding it shut. A glance around the room told her no one was there. She decided either she hasn't shut it… or she hadn't shut it properly… and it had blown open

Elizabeth got back into bed. She had barely closed her eyes when a hand slid over her mouth and the sickly smell of chloroform filled her nostrils.  
She only got a vague impression of blonde hair and red lips before she sank into unconsciousness.

When Elizabeth started to come to she was lying in a most uncomfortable position, on what felt like leather. She tried moving her hands from behind her back but felt some kind of cord cutting into her wrists.

She groaned as her head throbbed dully and slowly opened her eyes

She was in a large room with white walls, a red carpet and red furniture. It had no windows and an underground feeling to it.

And to complete the ominous picture… sitting on the couch opposite was…  
"Angelique" Elizabeth said, managing to inject a world of contempt into those 3 syllables.

"Oh good… you're awake" said Angie with a smirk, sitting back and putting her stiletto booted feet on the coffee table.  
Elizabeth slowly sat up, giving the witch a glare that clearly wished her grievous bodily harm. "What on earth do you think you're doing dragging me here like this?" she said frostily.  
"You're a smart woman Elizabeth… surely you can figure it out" Angelique purred.  
Elizabeth frowned as the obvious answer came to mind. "You're going to use to get to Barnabas. Either as bait or leverage…" she said, disgust in her voice.  
A grin curved Angelique's red lips. "That's right. So until I figure out which… consider yourself my guest" she said.  
Elizabeth gave the witch a glare. "Guests usually have a room with windows… and can leave whenever they want" she said scathingly.  
Angelique shrugged. "Guest. Prisoner. Call it what you want dear… you aren't going anywhere…"  
"Do you feed your prisoners here? I'm starving…" Elizabeth said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
The witch laughed. "I'll have the cook bring you down some breakfast soon. And if you want to dress… there are some clothes in the closet in the bedroom" she said, pointing to one of the two doors.  
Elizabeth walked into the bedroom and opened the closet. All the clothing in it seemed to be short, low cut or otherwise skimpy.  
"You actually expect me to wear this stuff?" Elizabeth asked incredulous, looking at Angelique, who was standing in the doorway.  
The witch smirked. "Unless you want to stay in that nightdress…" she said, eyes sliding over the thin silk in a way that… had Angie been a man… Elizabeth would have said was decidedly lascivious.  
She sighed and grabbed a slightly short, strappy, dark blue dress that appeared to be the most modest thing in the closet. Angie smirked and Elizabeth looked at her. "Are you going to watch me get changed?" she asked coolly.  
Angie laughed and closed the door, leaving her in peace.  
Elizabeth quickly changed into the dress, trying not to think about how Angelique had looked at her… and praying that Barnabas would come to rescue her soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Under Pressure

Chapter 2

It was the 2nd day of her capture and Elizabeth Stoddard was lying listlessly on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She cursed the fact that there was no one currently in the Manor to realize she was missing… and wouldn't be for at least another few days.

Julia had been gone for months, Barnabas and Victoria were off on their honeymoon, Carolyn was off at summer camp and Willie was using his vacation time to drink himself into a stupor somewhere.

Angelique had timed things perfectly. By the time they returned any trail she had left would be cold… even to the super sensitive nose of a werewolf.

And even worse… none of them had a clue that Angelique was still alive. So when they did realize Elizabeth had been kidnapped… they wouldn't immediately suspect that the witch was behind it.

The thought that it might be ages before they found her plunged her into a state of listlessness so profound she was almost glad to see Angie when she turned up late that morning.

"Are you alright… you don't look well…" the witch said in honeyed tones of false sympathy.  
"Captivity doesn't agree with me…" Elizabeth replied snarkily, not moving from the bed.

Angelique's red lips curved in a smirk. "Sounds like you need something to do. You can join me for dinner later" she said.  
"No" said Elizabeth quickly but firmly. Surprise passed over Angie's face. It had been a long time since anyone but Barnabas had dared to say no to her. She was almost impressed.

"That wasn't a request" she said sweetly, a smirk on her face.

Elizabeth sat up, unwilling to let her have the upper hand. "I didn't think it was… as you didn't say please…" she pointed out.

"Elizabeth… would you join me for dinner… please" Angelique said in those same false honeyed tones she had used before.

"No thank you" Elizabeth said, a grin spreading over her face.

She was satisfied to see annoyance flicker over the witches face before she quickly replaced it with a falsely pleasant smile.  
"Very well" Angie said. "If you won't join me for dinner you won't get any dinner" "I don't care" Elizabeth said, voice firm. The stubborn expression on Elizabeth's face reminded Angie a bit of Barnabas's.  
"Or Breakfast either" Angelique said. "Fine" said Elizabeth, her tone saying clearly that she wouldn't budge.  
'Elizabeth 1, Angelique 0' Elizabeth thought as she watched Angie leave the room with a scowl.

By the next day Elizabeth was regretting her rash decision not to have dinner with Angelique.  
By the time 1 o clock rolled around with no sign of either Angie or anything to eat her empty stomach had become all she could think about. And by two of clock she decided to shelve her pride.  
She called Angelique's name out loud. It wasn't 5 minutes later the lady herself showed up.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear…" Elizabeth muttered, just loud enough for the witch to hear her. Angie just smirked.  
"You called?" she said sweetly. Elizabeth couldn't help noticing she looked rather nice in a red tailored suit with a rather short skirt.  
"You win…" Elizabeth said with a sigh. A grin curved Angelique's lips. "You will come to dinner?" she asked, mock surprise in her voice.  
"Yes…" she said in a way that clearly said she was not coming of her own free will. Angie's grin widened.  
"Dinner is at 7. Don't be late. And wear something pretty…" the witch said. She turned and left before Elizabeth could make a scathing remark.  
'Elizabeth 1, Angelique 1' she thought morosely.


	3. Chapter 3 Barracuda

Chapter 3

When Elizabeth tried the door to the basement at just before 7, for once it wasn't locked. She opened it and walked up the stairs.  
Once she had reached the main house she followed the soft sound of music till she found the dining room.

Elizabeth had the satisfaction of seeing Angelique's eyes widen as she took in what Elizabeth was wearing. The deep purple dress was high necked but backless, falling to the floor and not missing a curve of her slender body on the way.

Angelique herself was wearing a long black strappy dress with a slit to mid thigh. Elizabeth would never admit it… but she couldn't help thinking that captor looked rather stunning. Which made her wonder why Angie would go to so much effort.  
"I see you're right on time… I love people who are punctual" the witch said with a smirk. "Well you see… I didn't have anything better to do… on account of being held hostage…" Elizabeth replied dryly.

Amusement flickered over Angelique's face. "Would you like a glass of wine" she said, gesturing to a bottle of red wine sitting in a cooler.  
"Sure. Why not" Elizabeth said, sitting at the other place that was set at the table, directly across from Angelique.  
Elizabeth peeked at the label as the wine was poured. "1952 Bordeaux… expensive…" she commented archly. "I only drink the best" Angelique purred, a grin on her red lips.

"And what exactly are we drinking to?" Elizabeth asked teasingly.

"To making your captivity a little more pleasant…" the witch said with an angelic smile. A smile Elizabeth didn't trust for one moment.

Elizabeth put a Mona Lisa smile on her own face and raised her glass. "To making it more pleasant… and hopefully as short as possible…" she said sweetly.

"I hope not too brief… most of my company doesn't seem to stay very long…"Angelique said.

"I wonder why that is…" Elizabeth said with a smirk, taking a sip of the wine. It was delicious. The witch's eyebrows raised but she didn't take the bait.

A young man came out with a silver tray and placed it between them. It had a bowl full of thick creamy paste, surrounded by crackers.  
"Your entrée Madame" the young man said. "Foie gras" Angie said with her trademark grin, reaching it and taking a cracker, dipping it in the paste. Elizabeth took one and tried it. It was delicious… rich and buttery.

The next course was brought soon after, a round steak wrapped in bacon. It smelled so good Liz's mouth watered a little when the server took the lid off the plate. "Filet mignon" said Angie with a smirk as she saw Liz's expression. "Of course…" Liz said dryly.

Liz almost groaned when she took a bite. It was tender and absolutely delicious. Whoever Angie's cook was… he or she was certainly talented.

After the main course was cleared away dessert was brought in. Crème Brulee. Liz recognized it. She had had it before a long time ago and loved it.

Angie cracked hers with the back of her spoon and started to eat it. Liz followed suit. It was heavenly. She had soon eaten her portion.

The witch grinned at her as the bowls were whisked away. "Some more wine I think…" Angie said to the server's retreating back.  
45 minutes and several glasses of wine later they were sitting in Angie's living room, in front of the fire.  
Angie was sitting close to her on the couch. A little too close actually. Angie's thigh was almost brushing hers and she could smell Angie's perfume. It was a sweet, dark scent that made her want to lean in to smell it better. She almost did but she stopped herself in time. This was Angelique for goodness sake. She wasn't about let her family's greatest enemy catch her sniffing her!

She felt Angie's eyes on her face as she looked into the dancing flames in the fireplace. Her cheeks went slightly pink as she wondered if Angie had noticed her starting to lean in.  
Suddenly she felt cool fingers brush her neck as the witch picked up a lock of blonde hair. She looked at it and let it slide slowly through her fingers. "So soft and silky… you must use a good conditioner…" Angie said.  
"Uh… I do…" she said, wondering why the hell Angie was talking about her hair. "Not that it's any of your business…" she quickly added. Angie smirked.

She reached up and pushed Liz's hair away from her face and slowly trailed her fingers down the side of her face and along her jaw. Liz shivered ever so slightly, hoping Angie took it as a shudder of revulsion.  
"Soft skin too…" the witch purred softly. Liz felt heat rise in her face. "What… are you doing…" she said, trying to sound stern but her voice a bit too breathy.

Angelique ignored her question, sliding her fingers slowly down the side of her neck. Her eyes met Liz's. Something about the look in her eyes both excited and scared the hell out of Elizabeth. She looked like she wanted to eat her.

Liz froze as Angie slowly leaned forward, her fingers sliding into Liz's hair. Her lips were inches from Liz's when Liz snapped out of it, bolting upright.  
"That's enough Angelique" she said firmly, trying to compose herself even though her face was flushed and her pulse was still racing.  
Angelique looked at her and smirked. "For now…"


	4. Chapter 4 We're Not Gonna Take It

Chapter 4

The morning after dinner with Angelique, Elizabeth woke with a slight champagne headache and a determination to forget everything that had happened after dinner.  
Unfortunately it wasn't easy to do. Her mind kept drifting back to how Angie's fingers had felt on her skin… the seductive purr in her voice… or the heat in those blue eyes when she had looked at Liz. For a moment… just a moment… she had wanted her to kiss her.  
She blamed the champagne.

Angelique brought her lunch herself just after noon. As soon as she saw Liz her lips curved in a smirk. And Liz's answering scowl only made her smirk more.  
"How is your head today" she teased as she set the tray of food on the coffee table. "Not too bad…" Liz said in a crisp, slightly cold voice. Amusement glittered in the witches eyes at the tone.  
"Was the food to your liking?" she purred, looking at Liz from under sooty lashes. Despite herself Liz found herself staring slightly. She quickly pulled her gaze away from the gorgeous but poisonous woman.  
"It was… adequate…" Elizabeth said coolly. Angelique chuckled. "Only adequate?" she asked amusedly.  
"Alright… it was delicious…" she admitted grudgingly. Angelique smirked.  
"I thought so…" Angie said, coming up behind Liz. She tensed up as the witch got close, taking shallow breaths so not to smell that damn perfume. Her hands rested on Liz's upper arms.  
"There was something else though… I would have liked to have had… for dessert…" she whispered, those red lips inches from Liz's ear. Her tone and words sent a shiver down Elizabeth's spine. Damn Angelique…  
"That's not on the menu…" she said firmly, looking at Angie over her shoulder. The witch was grinning wickedly.  
"Admit it…" Angie whispered. "Last night… you wanted me to kiss you…"  
"I'd rather kiss a toad" Liz said vehemently, pulling away and turning to glare daggers at her.  
Angie threw back her head as she burst into laughter. "I could arrange that…"

…...

"Mom?" called out Carolyn as she walked in the door of the restored Collinwood, a duffle bag in her hand. She hadn't wanted to go to camp but her Mom had insisted. After many heated arguments she had finally given in. And though she would never admit it, she had actually had a pretty good time.  
She called out again as she walked up the stairs but there was no reply. The house was quiet, too quiet. Usually Liz would have heard her coming and appeared at the top of the stairs.  
30 minutes later… Carolyn was getting rather worried. Where the hell was her Mom? She was nowhere in sight, the Chevy was still parked outside and it was very unlikely she had left the house on foot.  
She used her werewolf sense of smell to try and trace where Liz had gone. What she found was even more worrying. As far as she could tell… her mother hadn't been anywhere in the house for days. There was no fresh scent of her… even in her room.  
There was trace of another scent in Liz's room… but it was too faint to even identify. Whatever it was… the scent was vaguely familiar… and something about it made the hair on the back of Carolyn's neck stand up.  
This was bad… very bad.

David wasn't due back from his camp for another week, but a quick phone call had Barnabas and Victoria rushing back home. She felt rather bad for interrupting their honeymoon… but this was an emergency.  
She felt sure something bad had happened to her mother.

The two vampires arrived just after midnight. Carolyn had never felt so relieved to see anyone.  
She proceeded to spill the beans… very quickly… until Barnabas told her firmly to slow down. The more she told him, the more solemn his face became.  
"I'm assuming Elizabeth would have told us if she had left under her own power"  
he said as he mulled it over.

"The car is here… and so are all her things…" Carolyn pointed out. She knew her Mom would have never gone off without telling them. "And I called the police and the hospital. She didn't meet with an accident…" she added.

"Someone must have abducted her…" he said, deep in thought. "But who… and why… I have no idea. Usually a kidnapper would have sent a ransom demand by now"

Carolyn felt so frustrated she could scream. How dare someone do this to her mother. "If I find them… I'll tear them apart…" she growled.  
"Careful Carolyn…" Vicky said soothingly, aware that it was only a week until the full moon. "We'll find her. Whatever it takes."


	5. Chapter 5 Do You Wanna Touch Me

Chapter 5

"Angelique!" yelled Elizabeth from her basement prison.  
Not 5 minutes later her captor appeared at the doorway, wearing a black pencil skirt, a red blouse and a smirk. She looked good enough to eat, but Liz wasn't about to let that distract her.  
"When are you going to let me out of this basement?" she demanded. "At least if I could visit the rest of the house I wouldn't feel quite so trapped" she pointed out.  
The smirk stayed on Angie's lips. "Why would I do that when it's easier to keep you imprisoned down here?" she said silkily.

"Surely there's some kind of spell that would keep me from running off" Liz said. "You wouldn't be much of a witch if you couldn't do that" she said goadingly.  
Angelique didn't rise to the bait. "That still begs the question of why I would expend effort and energy into maintaining a magical boundary…" she said in that same silky voice.  
She took several steps closer to Liz, eyes sliding down the line of the Liz's body. "What's in it for me?" she purred.

Elizabeth frowned as she saw how Angie was looking at her. "I know exactly what you want Angelique… and the answer is no!"

"A kiss?" Angie said, looking at her from under her lashes.

Liz looked rather surprised. "A kiss? That's all?" she asked. Surely there was a catch to this.  
"That's all. Kiss me… and I'll give you a comfortable room upstairs… and access to the house and grounds" she said, flashing her trademark grin.

Liz looked at her intently, as if searching for any duplicity. "You swear it?" she said. "On my honor as a witch…" Angie said, grin widening.

She still wasn't entirely convinced, but she knew she wasn't likely to get a better offer from Angie. "Very well…" she said.  
Elizabeth stood perfectly still as Angelique moved closer. She was determined not to enjoy this. Not to give Angie a reaction.

She felt a jolt low in her stomach as Angie's lips brushed hers… softer and more gentle than expected.  
At first she managed to stay still as Angelique kissed her… but she couldn't help her eyes closing and her lips parting as Angie slid her hands into her hair.

Then she was kissing her back… softly… then a bit more passionately… and god it felt entirely to good to stop….

Even the knowledge that this was Angie's lips on hers… Angie's hands wound in her curls… Angie's body so close to hers… wasn't enough to make her break the kiss.

Only when Angelique pulled away did she finally come to her senses. She staggered back slightly, expression rather dazed. Angie smirked at the effect she had obviously had on Liz.

"Happy now?" Elizabeth said, voice breathier than she would have liked. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was pounding in her chest.

Angelique smirked, her bright lipstick slightly smudged. "Not yet…" she purred.  
Liz glared at her. "You said just one kiss…" she pointed out.  
"I said if you kissed me… I'd follow through with my side of the bargain. You didn't kiss me… I kissed you…" Angie purred, a wicked glint in her eyes.

Elizabeth frowned. She knew Angie would do something like this.

She took a step forward, and leaned in to kiss the smirking witch.  
Angelique's hands slid around her waist as their lips met, pulling her against her and pressing her body into hers.

The kiss wasn't soft this time… but deep and passionate. Angie's lips were rough, demanding on hers… and she couldn't help kissing her back just as hard.

She gasped as Angie pushed her backwards, her back hitting the wall. Usually she would have protested being trapped between Angie's body and the wall… but her brain felt pleasantly foggy, and she couldn't seem to focus on anything apart from the delicious sensation of her mouth on hers.  
Angie's hands slid slowly up her ribcage to cup her chest, making a very soft sigh escape her. Suddenly she remembered exactly who she was allowing to touch her like that.

Liz bit Angie's lip hard. When Angie jumped slightly in surprise Liz pushed her firmly away from her and quickly moved away from the wall.

She glared at Angie, still breathing heavily. Her lips felt tender… almost sore. She couldn't believe she had let her put her hands on her.  
Angie licked the trickle of blood off her lip, her eyes fixed on Liz. "That's more like it…" she smirked.  
Liz's eyes narrowed but Angie just grinned. "You know you wanted it Liz…" she purred. "You liked me touching you…"

"Fuck you Angelique…" Liz snapped at her, a murderous expression on her face.  
Angie laughed and lowered her voice to a husky purr. "All in good time my dear…"


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

Chapter 6

_Long blonde hair tickled Elizabeth's skin as red lips trailed down the side of her neck. Liz gasped softly as teeth gently grazed her skin._

_Soft sighs escaped Liz's lips as her hands stroked her waist and slid up slowly up her torso, unbuttoning Liz's shirt as they went._

_Blue eyes glittered lustfully and red lips curved in a wicked grin. _

_Their lips met in a deep, searing passionate kiss that made Liz almost melt into her arms. Slender fingers with long red nails wound themselves tightly in Liz's long curly blonde hair._

_Before Liz knew it her trousers had been pulled off and she was being pinned to the bed, her hands held over her head.  
"Tell me you want me… Elizabeth… tell me you need me…" she purred as she looked down at Liz, hair falling around her face._

"_I want you… I need you…" whispered Elizabeth._

Elizabeth Stoddard shot up in bed, jolted awake by the sound of a branch scraping loudly against her window.

She blinked as she looked around her new room. Damask curtains fluttered in the breeze and the moonlight shone on polished mahogany furniture.

It took her a moment to realize that there no one in the large four poster bed but her… that she must had been dreaming.

A dream. Just a dream. Then why was her heart pounding in her chest … and why was she still trembling slightly?

The dream had been so vivid… so intense… so real. Too real. She knew that it couldn't have been an ordinary dream. No ordinary dream had ever left her feeling like this.

Were not even her dreams safe from her now?  
Damn Angelique she thought. Damn her to hell…

The next morning Liz walked down to breakfast looking unusually disheveled, her normally perfect curls mussed. Though she usually got dressed before coming to breakfast she was still in a pair of blue pajamas.

Angelique was sitting at the breakfast bar… looking practically indecent in a short silky red nightdress and a short red silk dressing gown that showcased a considerable amount of cleavage and miles of slender shapely leg.

As annoyed with Angelique as she was, Liz couldn't help staring at her for a few moments longer than was strictly necessary. Angie grinned a rather feline grin as she noticed Liz staring.  
Liz quickly tore her eyes away from Angie and went to make some coffee. She felt Angie's eyes following her as she ground the coffee beans and steamed the milk.  
"Sleep well Elizabeth?" purred Angie, wicked amusement in her voice.

Liz fought the urge to shoot Angie a withering look. If she had had any doubts the witch had tampered with her dreams they would be gone now. "Very well thank you…" she said stiffly, not looking at her.

Angie smirked. "Glad to hear it…" she said, taking a sip of her coffee. Liz gripped the coffee cup hard. She didn't want Angie to know how much she had affected her with that damn dream.

Angie got to her feet and walked up behind her, putting her hands on Liz's upper arms. Liz stiffened, fighting that treacherous little part of her that wanted to melt into the witch's touch.

Angelique leaned in and pressed her lips against Liz's hair. Then her lips moved down so they were right by her ear. "I'm going to have a shower… care to join me?" she purred.  
A slight shiver went down her spine at her words and she felt the tug of temptation. With some effort she pulled away and turned to face her. "I don't think so Angelique…" she said.

Angelique just grinned. "Suit yourself…" she said brightly, draining the last dregs of her cup of coffee.

Liz leaned against the counter. She took a rather shaky breath as Angie left the room… leaving a trail of perfume behind her.


	7. Chapter 7 Rapture

Chapter 7

The last 3 days had been torment for Elizabeth. Angie had taken every opportunity to tease her. Light teasing touches… whispered comments… accidental brushes of her body against Elizabeth's. It was driving her insane.

And worse… there had been more dreams. More delicious, frustrating dreams that always ended a bit too soon to satisfy her. Dreams that left her hot, bothered… and longing for more.

One night she was awakened from an unusually dreamless sleep by a hand gently shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes opened a crack, then flew upon as she saw Angelique. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she said, voice a bit too sleepy to sound as firm as she would have liked.

The witch was still dressed in her outfit from earlier… and looking unusually awake for the middle of the night. "We're going swimming" she announced with a grin.  
"Now… are you crazy?" she asked, waking up a little more. She had to admit the prospect of a midnight swim sounded like fun.  
She nodded. "Yes now… it's too beautiful a night to waste. Come on… get up!" she said in a tone that would allow no refusal, blue eyes glittering. "Alright, alright I'm up…" Liz said, rolling out of bed.

Angie grinned widely and grabbed her arm, pulling her through the door and down the hallway. Liz laughed as she was half led, half pulled down the hallway toward the back of the house.  
Her arm was relinquished when they reached the door that led outside to the pool. The cooler air hit her as she walked outside, banishing the last traces of sleep. She almost gasped when she looked up. The sky was perfectly clear and covered in what looked like thousands of stars.

"You're right… it is beautiful…" she said softly. "Told you so…" said Angie playfully, a trace of smugness in her voice.  
Liz glanced over at the pool. "We don't have anything to swim in…" she pointed out. Angie grinned wickedly and walked past her to stand near the edge of the pool.  
Her eyes widened as the witch started to unbutton her blouse. She slid it off, revealing a slender white back and a side glimpse of perfect, luscious curves. Liz could do nothing but stare as the skirt and underwear joined the blouse, revealing even more of that flawless porcelain skin.  
Angelique was beautiful, breathtaking in the moonlight. It was all she could do to not walk over and touch her.

She glanced at Liz over her shoulder before diving into the water gracefully. Liz watched as she resurfaced with a splash and a laugh. "Come on in… the water's fine…" she said daringly.  
Liz bit her bottom lip as she looked at the water and Angie's teasing, daring grin. Knowing this was probably a bad idea she started to unbutton the shirt of her pajamas. Angie's grin widened as she slid it off and dropped it.  
Once she had taken off the pajama bottoms she dived into the water, smoothly… though not quite as gracefully as Angie had managed to. The water was pleasant, warmer than she had expected.

Angie started to slowly drift towards her, a wicked grin curving her full lips. Liz flashed her a cheeky grin and started to drift backwards.

Liz swam away as Angie chased after her, always just a little bit ahead of the witch. Several times she let her almost catch her, getting just close enough for her to touch before swimming out of reach.

Angie feinted left then swam right, managing to trap Liz against the side of the pool. She took deep breaths as the witch moved in close, her face inches from Liz's. "You caught me…" she said, voice rather breathless.  
"Yes… you're at my mercy…" whispered Angie, leaning in to kiss her. This time there was no hesitation, no resistance as her lips met hers. Liz kissed her back softly, sighing into the kiss.  
The witch deepened the kiss, pressing her body against Elizabeth's. The feeling of those soft curves pressed up against her sent a delicious shiver down Liz's spine.  
She slid her hands into Angie's hair, kissing her back just as passionately. Liz knew this was a bad idea but she couldn't stop. It felt entirely too good to stop for even a moment.  
Angelique's hands stroked her waist, making her sigh softly. The sigh became a soft moan as her hands slid up to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples.

Liz looked at Angie as Angie broke the kiss. A self satisfied smile curved the witch's lips as their eyes met. She leaned in so her lips were by Liz's ear. "Tell me to stop and I will" she whispered, voice husky with desire.  
When Liz said nothing Angie grinned widely and gently kissed the side of her face. Liz's eyes half closed as Angie's lips trailed down the side of her neck. She felt her bite her skin gently and her breath caught in her throat.

Angie's fingers slid slowly, teasingly up her leg as her lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone and shoulder. "Angelique…" she said softly, breathlessly.  
Her lips brushed against hers again as her fingers slid up her thigh. She couldn't help moaning softly against Angie's lips as her fingers slid between her legs.

Then her fingers were there… touching her lightly, teasingly but not yet giving what she truly wanted.  
Another moan escaped her lips as she squirmed slightly, wanting more. A grin curved the witch's lips as she saw the effect she was having on her. She touched her more firmly, feeling Liz's hips jerk slightly.  
"Angie… please" Liz whispered. She didn't know if she could take much more teasing. Angie's grin widened and she slowly pushed her fingers into her. A moan came from deep in Liz's throat, her head falling back.

Liz's eyes slid half closed, hips moving slightly against the other woman's fingers. Slowly… too slowly she started to thrust her fingers, sliding them back and forth. She grinned at the soft moans and whimpers that came from Liz's mouth as her body shuddered around her digits.

Just when Liz was thinking she couldn't take anymore of the delicious torturous teasing she increased the speed, pressing her hips hard into the wall.  
Her world narrowed to her and Angie. Angie's body close to hers in the cool water… Angie's oh so talented fingers pushing her closer and closer to the brink.

It was another half an hour before they got out of the water… and several hours later when they finally fell asleep in Angelique's bed.


End file.
